XAVIER
by EstherWaldo
Summary: Seven years ago the x-men lost a teacher and father. Now with Storm in charge things have changed, while on a raid at the MRD they find a young mutant in a cryogenic sleep. They decide to wake her up and bring her back to the mansion. But little do they know that she has a dark and complicated past and it will shock everyone. Edited by Regina E. Cover by Regina E.
1. Prolouge & Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

This writing is a work of fiction and the product of fandom. The writer acknowledges the ownership of Marvel Comics© to the characters. The writer will not receive any financial or other rewards for this work.

**Prologue**

I forced my eyes open. The light was too bright, so I just shut them again. I tried to sit up, but my body was weak and all I could manage was a soft moan. "Easy there kid... " Spoke a coarse voice. "My name's Logan, what's yours?"

I thought as hard as I could, but I couldn't find an answer. I just lied there in the silence. After what seemed like an hour, another voice entered the room. This voice was kinder. The kind voice and that of which belonged to Logan started to argue about something. I heard snatches of words: the MRD, cryogenic sleeping and the word mutant. I wanted the bickering to stop. I yearned to shout, but I could only let out a slightly louder groan. The bickering stopped. The person with the kind voice made their way towards me. I managed to open my eyes. The kind voice belonged to a woman with brown skin and silver hair.

"Hello, my name's-"

"Storm." I interrupted.

"Yes." She replied in a shocked manner. She asked me what year it was. "Sure," I said, "its 1986."

Both Logan and Storm looked at each other in disbelief. Storm continued, "What's your name?"

I searched my brain again and found an answer. "Elwyn... My name's Elwyn." I answered.

"I'm so sorry Elwyn, it's not."

**Chapter 1**

My name is Elwyn and I am 16 years old. I was captured by the MRD and put into a cryogenic sleep for 36 years. The X-men found me and woke me up. I have no memories. All I know is that I'm a mutant.

I go to a school called Xavier's school for the gifted. Apparently it's a school for mutants. Storm told me that seven years ago the X-men fought a war for mutant rights. They won, but not without casualties. Charles Xavier, Scott Summers and Jean Grey had died. I wanted to ask more, but even after all those years, the pain was still raw. I could see it in Storm's eyes.

I walked into class and swore I heard Professor Drake's voice, but his mouth wasn't moving. I pushed the thought aside and eyed the room for an empty desk.

As I took my seat, he started to talk. "I know that you're supposed to call me "Professor", but it's just a bit too formal for my liking. Just call me Bobby... or Iceman."

This made the entire class laugh, and I even managed a smile. Professor Bobby kept on talking, "Today we're going to talk about when our abilities start to manifest. This usually happens when we start to become highly emotive or put under pressure. My powers manifested when I was out on a date with a girl, then a boy called Rocky Beasely showed up and tried to take her away."

Somehow, I knew that he remembered this thought vividly. I _knew_. Then all of a sudden Professor Bobby stopped and scanned the room looking for someone or something that wasn't there. He continued, unsettled and unsure. "As I was saying, our powers start to manifest when we are placed under emotional stress. This is why your powers start to manifest around your age. Well, that's the bell we'll continue on next week. Class dismissed."

As I was walking out the door I couldn't help overhearing a conversation Professor Drake and Storm where having.

"Storm, I'm telling you someone was in my head!"

"That's impossible Bobby, the only telepath that we knew-"

"Was the professor, I know! That's what I'm saying!"

"You can't be serious Bobby. The Professor's dead. You know that just as much as every single student under this roof. It's just impossible."

I left that classroom finally knowing what my mutant ability was. I was a telepath. And judging by the way Professor Drake and Storm were talking about the last one they had, Charles Xavier, they were pretty rare and pretty powerful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Over the next week, my telepathy got worse. It got so bad I could hear people's thoughts screaming inside my head. I had to visit Storm and tell her.

I went up to her office and knocked on the door. "Come in." she said.

"Storm, I need to tell you something." I said dejectedly.

"Yes child?" She replied hastily.

"I'm a telepath." I blurted out.

She looked at me in shock, "Well that explains how you knew my name and why the MRD put you into a cryogenic sleep. Your powers must have been so prominent that to suppress them they had to put you to sleep."

I held my head in between my palms which were sticky from sweat.

"Are you okay, Elwyn?" Storm asked, "Is it your telepathy?"

"No." I choked, "It's just... this is all very overwhelming..."

"Elwyn." Storm reassured me, "You do not know how fortunate we are to have you. After the Professor and Jean died we have had no one to operate Cerebro. We couldn't find mutants via telepathy anymore. Unfortunately, the Professor's not here, so he can't help you train your telepathy, but we'll try."

She gave me a reassuring smile, but I still felt unsure. I turned around and headed for the door. Just as I was about to leave, Storm called out to me, "Meet me outside my office after your classes today so I can show you Cerebro."

I gave her a curt nod and ran to my next class feeling more confused than ever before.

* * *

After my classes I went to Storm's office like she told me to and found not only Storm, but the whole X-Men team. Bobby came up to me and said, "So it was you who was messing around my head the other day, not the Professor."

"Oh lay off her Bobby." A stranger had defended, but I knew it was Kitty Pryde. "Hey my name's-"

"Kitty," I said, "and you're Rogue." pointing to a woman with chocolate hair with a white streak in it. "I like your hair." Rogue pursed her lips.

"You were right Storm," said Logan in his usual gruff voice, "this one is a telepath!"

"Well," Storm said putting her hand on my shoulder reassuringly, "let's show her Cerebro."

Storm and the others took me down to a large circular room like a giant sphere. It had only a small desk in the middle where a strange helmet lay. The room felt haunted in a way. The silence from the others wasn't helping either. Thankfully Storm broke the silence and explained Cerebro.

"Cerebro helps widen your telepathic abilities. The Professor used it to find mutants." She said.

"And that's-" I asked

"What we want you to do, yes." replied Storm.

This was becoming too much for me to take in, my head started to become filled with thoughts and I collapsed. My head was filled with images of a man in a wheelchair, of the statue of Liberty, Alkali Lake and Alcatraz Island. I could see the others were cringing too; the images that were in my head were theirs. Storm put her hand on my shoulder and winced, "But we'll have to train you up first of course."

Some of the panic inside of me left. My thoughts cleared. I couldn't see the images anymore and the others weren't cringing.

"As the team leader and principal I'll train you and training starts tomorrow after class. Okay?" said Storm.

"Okay" I replied.

We left Cerebro. Storm took me up to my room, but I couldn't sleep. I felt like trouble was approaching, and it was approaching fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I don't know how but word had gotten around that I was a telepath. Sure I was weird enough coming from 1986, but now I was a telepath as well.

I went to Storm's office after class to start my training. I was pleased not to find the others there.

"Ah, Elwyn you're here. Please take a seat." Storm said.

I took a seat nervously; suddenly I got a flash of a man sitting at Storm's desk, not her.

"Elwyn! Elwyn!" Storm was shouting, "What happened?"

"I don't know. I just saw a man sitting at your desk." I replied.

"You mean you saw the Professor?" She looked at me like she was going to fall out of her chair.

"Yes, I think so." I replied.

"We need to help you control these random experiences. You control your telepathy. It doesn't control you. So let's start. Clear your mind and focus on my mind." she suggested.

I closed my eyes and cleared my thoughts I focused on her mind. Soon I was in her thoughts; she let me wander around but never too far in.

Storm spoke, "Now try communicating with your mind."

I focused on words I wanted to say to Storm, I asked "Can you hear me?" I was shocked and surprised to hear Storm answer in my mind.

"Yes, I can Elwyn." I opened my eyes and smiled at Storm. She smiled back at me.

* * *

In the next few weeks I started to gain more control over my telepathy. I could easily communicate with minds. I could read them better and I was on the verge of controlling them. Of course Storm didn't want me to control anyone so I had no practice.

One day while I was training with Storm, she said, "Elwyn, I can't teach you anymore I don't know what to teach you. So I'm going to let the Professor teach you."

"But I thought you said-" I started to protest.

"That was before you couldn't control your powers, but I trust you now. I have a memory for you." she said.

She closed her eyes and stepped into her mind. I saw a memory of the same man, the Professor. He started to speak to me.

"Hello there, what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Elwyn." I replied.

"Well Elwyn, I'm Charles. You must be a telepath like me or else Storm wouldn't be showing you this." he said, "Now let's get started."

Penetrating the Professor's mind was much tougher then Storm's, and I was exhausted much sooner. I pulled out.

I opened my eyes. Storm was giving me a glass of water. I hadn't noticed that I was exhausted.

"How was it?" Storm asked inquisitively.

"It was harder than you." I replied with a grin.

"I thought it would be." She smiled. "So from now on you'll still come to my office, but you'll have lessons with the Professor. Understood?"

I nodded. As I left for bed, I caught a message from Storm. "Don't tell anyone." I understood what it meant. No one else knew about the Professor and no one needed to know.

My lessons started to get easier each time I had lessons with the Professor. We soon had covered everything that Storm had taught me, but on a grander scale. We worked on manipulating the mind, memory alteration and blocking. Of course I never could beat the Professor, he was just too strong, but it was good to battle an actual telepath even if he was just an illusion.

* * *

The next day, I was in Professor Drake's class. We were learning about the science behind our powers and how our powers could be explained... to a point.

I felt a sharp pain near my temple. It was like nothing I had felt before. I must have made a face, because Professor Drake asked me if I was alright.

"I'm fine." I lied. A girl with fiery red hair stared at me from the right-hand-back-corner of the room. Her eyes were of an unnatural purple hue. Her face gave me the remnants of a frown, but I had lost control. The next thing I knew, she was on the ground screaming.

"Abigail! What's wrong?" asked a worried student. "Wait... It was _you_!" The student eyed me angrily. I held up my hands defensively.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it... I... uh..." I tried to find the right words, but my mouth was suddenly dry. So, I did the most sensible thing I could do... I ran out of the classroom.

* * *

In the next few weeks my telepathy was under my control. Storm decided that I should try Cerebro. That afternoon I went down to Cerebro with Storm. She couldn't go in with me, so I had to face it alone. I went into the circular room walked up and put the helmet on. I saw flashes of images in my mind, I focused. They stopped. I saw an image of a young girl. She was hiding in an abandoned house somewhere in Phoenix, AZ. I took the helmet off and ran to Storm and told her what I had seen.

Everyone but I and Kitty stayed to look after the kids. Kitty told me to go to my room and get some sleep. So I did, like most nights I had trouble getting to sleep. I felt like something was going to happen. Then all of a sudden all of my metal objects started flying across my room and I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up. My head hurt. I tried to reach out with my telepathy but something was stopping it. I looked up and a strange device was on my head.

"It's to stop you from looking in here." A tall man spoke while tapping his head.

I gasped; it wasn't a voice I recognised.

"Don't worry Elwyn, my name's Erik." The voice continued.

I started to panic. How did he know my name?

"I need to tell you something very important. I'm going to tell you why the MRD captured you, why you can operate Cerebro and why your mutant powers are telepathy. It's because your Xavier's daughter" He said.

I stared in shock.

"And that's why you're here with me, because I realise your potential, young girl. How would you like to join the brotherhood my dear?"

* * *

It was nice, for seven years, to spend with Moira. I knew that Storm and the team would do fine without me.

Because even I, Charles Xavier, can get tired, I and Moira never got the chance to spend time together. After I woke up, Moira had helped me get back on to my two feet again. Quite literally, because when I had transferred bodies, I could walk again. I and Moira were once engaged so we decided to get married. The last seven years with Moira were like a dream.

One day we were walking along. I sensed that Moira needed to tell my something.

"What is it Moira?" I asked.

"There's something I need to tell you Charles, when we were engaged, I fell pregnant, and when you left to fight in the war. I had a baby. Charles... you're a father."

I couldn't believe my ears. How she kept this a secret all these years I didn't know.

"What happened to the child?" I asked.

"I don't know" she replied, "I gave it up for adoption when it was born."

"How come you didn't tell me Moira?" My voice was starting to rise.

"I didn't think anything of It." she choked.

"But you know how my children can be-" I started to say.

"Yes powerful, I'm so sorry Charles" she pleaded.

"I've got to go, Moira, I got to find my child before some else does." I walked away; shocked to find out that I was a father. All of a sudden I was scared. I was scared for my child.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When I arrived at the school I realised how homesick I felt. Then I realised that Storm and the team would be shocked, but I had to do this for my child.

I went to the front door and rang the doorbell. I heard the voice of Kitty.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she said.

When she opened the door, she gasped.

"Hello Kitty." I said.

"Professor, how?" Kitty replied, still shocked.

"There is much to explain Kitty, but first I must use Cerebro." I said urgently.

* * *

I stared at the ceiling of my room. I was a prisoner, but not in a prison. When I didn't give Erik his answer, he had taken me to his house as his 'guest'. I wasn't allowed to wander about, and definitely not allowed to use my telepathy. I still had the strange device on my head (I found out it was called an inhibitor). Erik made sure I was monitored 24/7 to make sure I didn't take it off.

I also had trouble coming to grips with the fact that Xavier was my father. I mean it was possible, and the connection seemed very likely. But if he was my father, why did he leave me to be found by the MRD, and if he was the greatest telepath in the world, how come he had never found me. These questions whizzed around my head. It was too much for me to take in.

Then to add on top of it, I was incredibly lonely. Even at the school I was lonely. I only ever really talked to Storm and that was it. I didn't even attempt to make any friends. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a sharp knock at my door.

"Enter." I said a bit too hastily.

A girl with green hair entered my room carrying my breakfast.

"Sorry if I scared you." She apologised.

"It's alright I was just thinking about-" I replied.

"Your father." She cut me off.

"Yes." I replied, unsure "Are you-"

"No, I'm not a telepath like you." she quickly answered, "My father runs things around here."

"You're Erik's daughter?" I asked

"Yes," she answered, "but everyone calls him Magneto."

"Why?" I asked

"You'll see if I don't get out of here." she said starting to look worried.

She placed the tray containing my breakfast on a table. She then turned and started to leave.

"Wait" I yelled to her, "What's your name?"

"My name's Lorna." she replied looking worried. "I really must be off."

That's when my lunch tray started to move and I flew towards the wall. It was like I was magnetised to it. Magnetised... Magneto! I realised Erik was a mutant also. I had a hunch that his mutation had something to do with magnetism. Erik ran into the room furious, he started yelling at Lorna. It was something about her not listening to him. She stood in protest and said that I needed a friend, someone to talk to about my father. She then reminded him of when she found out that he was her father. Erik looked at her and then to me and said, "Okay you win this time Lorna, but don't ever do that to me again. Okay?"

She gave a tiny nod.

"I'll let you two talk, but," he said looking directly at me "if anything happens then you'll be back were you started, Elwyn."

Erik lowered me down from the wall. I looked towards Lorna and smiled. She smiled back.

Kitty stared at me with a stunned look. Eyes wide, mouth closed and shaking. I grabbed her by the shoulders, she flinched at the touch. I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Kitty, it's me the Professor. Yes, I'm alive" I said to her.

"But Professor, how can you be _here_? Storm said that the Phoenix killed you." she replied.

"I know, Kitty, but I came back. This is important. I need to use Cerebro." I pleaded.

I opened my eyes; Kitty's arms were around me, her eyes bulging with tears.

"It's good to see you again Professor," she choked out "We've all missed you but don't worry about Cerebro, I'll get Elwyn. She's our new telepath."

I looked at Kitty unsure what to say.

"I'll wake her up if you'd like me to." she asked.

"Yes" I replied, "I would love to meet her."

We walked up to Jean and Scott's old room. Kitty knocked on the door lightly.

"Elwyn, it's time to wake up you won't believe who's here!" She said.

Kitty pushed the door open. We went inside. The floor was littered with metallic objects. I heard a scream in my head. I fell to the floor. The screaming continued but this time only a single word was audible: Father. Elwyn, as I had suspected, was my daughter, but I was too late. Judging by the state of the floor, Magneto had already kidnapped her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lorna told me her story. When she was a baby her parents died in a plane crash. She was raised by adopted parents who didn't tell her till she was 14. She then came to Genosha to help out Magneto. That's when she found out he was her biological father. She was too overwhelmed, so she ran away. Finally she came back but Magneto had also realised that she was his daughter. When she returned she was greeted like a princess, and I realised that she was in many ways similar to me. Our fathers had both abandoned us but her father came back for her. Talking with her was good, but in ways it also made me sad, knowing that _my_ father could never be there for me. I lost myself in my thoughts.

"Elwyn! Elwyn!" I heard Lorna calling out to me.

I snapped out of my thoughts, and stared at her.

"Elwyn, you've got to stop doing that." She said softly.

"I know," I replied on the verge of tears. "I just can't stop thinking about him."

She put her hand around my shoulder, "I know Elwyn."

"I mean if he really cared about me then why didn't he find me?" I asked in vain, tears starting to flow down my face.

"I don't know Elwyn. Nobody knows." she said soothingly, calming me down.

I don't know how long I cried for, all I knew was that Lorna sat with me through it all.

* * *

I ran down to Cerebro. Kitty was behind me. We arrived at the entrance, walking wearily and out of breath. I approached the helmet that lied on the table just looking at it brought back memories. Before I knew it, I had picked it up and put it on. Seven years without practice had paid its toll. I was out of practice and Cerebro was harder to control but still I pushed through. I heard a jet in the distance and vaguely heard Kitty run off saying "Don't worry professor I'll deal with it."

I concentrated hard; all of a sudden I felt a great surge of emotion. It nearly knocked me out. It was Elwyn and she was crying, but more importantly I found her she was in Genosha just as I had suspected. I was so caught up in finding Elwyn, I didn't hear Storm and the others come in. I took the helmet off and turned around and I was engulfed in a swarm of hugs. Storm walked towards me curious and unsure, I thought she was going to break down when she slapped me across the face.

"That's for not telling us." She said bitterly, but then her bitterness dissolved and she wrapped her arms around me and started to cry. Storm wiped away her tears and detached herself from me. Logan came up and slapped my back.

"Nice to have you back, Chuck." said Logan.

"It's good to be back, Logan." I replied.

I stared at my old team. They were staring at me also in shock. "X-men," I said barely getting the words out of my lips, "I need your help to find my daughter."

The team looked even more shocked than before.

"I'm sorry professor, but do you _have_ a daughter?" inquired Rogue.

"Yes, Rogue, and you all have met her before." I said.

"You mean Elwyn, Professor?" asked Bobby, still in shock. "But that's impossible!"

"Yes, Bobby its Elwyn, and it's not impossible." I replied half-heartedly, "It's my fault that I never knew in the first place."

"No it's not your fault." A familiar voice spoke. "It's mine."

Moira walked towards us. Surprisingly, I didn't expect Moira to help. I couldn't face the look on her face, so I turned to Storm.

"Storm, tell me everything you know about her." I asked hastily.

"She was frozen by the MRD in 1986. She's a brilliant telepath, but that's about all we know. It's probably more than she knows about herself." She said this with tears glistening in her eyes.

It was just as I had suspected. My son David was a brilliant telepath and that's how I lost him. But I was surprised that the MRD picked her up in 1986. The thing that worried me the most was why they froze her. Was she really _that_ powerful? These questions bugged me, and I hoped my face didn't show it.

"Well, let's go get my daughter, X-men." I said.

And with that we left the mansion and headed towards Genosha.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After I had cried myself dry in Lorna's arms, I felt angrier than before. Then Magneto came in. I lifted my head to look at him. Anger swelled up inside my chest. I looked at Magneto. He was exactly like my father in so many ways. He had abandoned his own daughter, _just _like _my_ father had done to me. This made me hate him even more. How could a father do that to his own child: leaving them waiting with no answers? It was too cruel.

Magneto looked at me and said "Lorna, please excuse us. Elwyn and I have some things to talk about."

Lorna looked towards me and almost hesitated before she replied "Yes, Father. Elwyn, make the right choice. Not for my sake, but for yours." Then she left, leaving me and Magneto glaring at each other in the cold atmosphere.

"My dear Elwyn," he started "when you first came here, I gave you a choice. You unfortunately didn't give me an answer. But you already know that. So I'm going to ask you again." His voice was becoming more strained with every word. "Will you join the Brotherhood?" He asked.

I thought about it, but the more I thought about my answer. The angrier I became. Why should I join his ranks if he reminded me of the very image I hated: my father, the one who had abandoned me? The one who had the power to find me but didn't. It was in that moment that I realised the truth: my father, if even he did find me, he would never... ever care for or love me.

"No..." I said with my anger close to breaking point.

"What did you say?" Magneto asked. He looked shocked and started to panic.

"I... said... NO!" I shouted with fury filling every vein and anger seeping into the very foundations of my being. With a predominant bang, the inhibitor that was restraining my powers flew off my head. Magneto collapsed on to the floor. I looked down at his unconscious body and sneered, "Serves you right."

I stepped over his unconscious body, rage roaring through my bones. I couldn't hurt my father, but I could hurt his precious team. I knew that they would come for me. I had been gone for quite a while, so it was only a matter of time before they would have realised that I was missing. So all I had to do was sit and wait. Then I would have my revenge.

* * *

As we were flying to Genosha, a blast of telepathic energy hit us. It was from far away but it was still incredibly powerful. I glanced over at Moira. I expected Elwyn to be powerful, but not this powerful. I worried; it also had not been a friendly blast. Elwyn was angry at something or someone. We needed to get there as soon as we could to help her -and I feared- to stop her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter**** 8**

We landed the Blackbird on Genosha, for an island built for mutants, it was deserted. I searched Genosha with my telepathic ability, but she must have set up a mental block. We walked cautiously through the streets looking for any signs of her. We weren't getting any closer to finding her, so I suggested that we split up and look for her. When we were about to leave I pulled Storm to the side, "Storm," I whispered, "be cautious. Elwyn isn't herself."

"What do you mean professor?" she asked me.

"Earlier, on the Blackbird, I felt a telepathic blast and it wasn't friendly." I said

Storm looked at me shocked, "You mean?" she stammered out.

"Just don't hurt her. Remember she's still my daughter." I managed to get out of my lips.

"Okay Professor, I won't." She said. She then turned around and left with the others.

I stood there with Moira, I worried about Elwyn. Why was she so aggressive all of a sudden? Moira spoke up, "Charles don't worry we'll find her."

I stifled a concerned expression, "I know we will. It is just _how _we'll find her that I'm worried about."

And with that we walked towards the city of Genosha. Wondering what was in store for us.

* * *

I sat in Magneto's throne and scanned the island with my mind. Looking. Searching. I found the Blackbird. It was parked down near the beach. Then all of a sudden I was interrupted by Lorna.

"Elwyn!" she gasped, "Why are you here?"

I remained silent. I had forgotten about Lorna. Little Lorna... she was always by her father's side even when he had abandoned her. Why couldn't she see that he never loved her? I felt so sorry for her. It was a pity that she hadn't learnt the truth.

"Where's my father?" she asked with fear rising in her voice.

"He's been taken care of." I answered slyly.

"What did you do with him, Elwyn?" She questioned me. The fear left her voice and was replaced with anger.

"He never loved you Lorna! Don't you see that? I did you a favour!" I shouted.

"You're wrong, Elwyn, he cared about me. He may have abandoned me, but he made up for that. He welcomed me into his home; he let me become friends with you. He cared, Elwyn, don't you dare tell me he didn't." She strained angrily with tear-laden eyes.

I couldn't believe it. My only friend was _against_ me. She of all people should have understood, but now she was collateral damage.

"I'm sorry Lorna, but if you're not with me, you're against me. You have left me with no choice." I chided while raising my hands to my skull.

I closed my eyes, ready to enter Lorna's mind, but I'd forgotten that she was a mutant as well. The metallic walls took hold of me and the swords that once hung by a doorway were flying towards me. I concentrated hard and focused on Lorna's mind. I don't know what I did but she collapsed on the ground. Immediately the wall released its hold and the swords clattered to the ground. I picked myself up from the floor and sauntered towards Lorna. She was alive, but barely. The strange thing was that I didn't care. She was against me. She too had never really cared for me.

I reclined on the metal throne and continued scanning the island. As I searched it, I found what I was looking for: the X-Men. Then I hit two minds that weren't familiar. Pictures of the Scottish landscape filled my mind. I tried to search the other mind, but I couldn't and I wondered why. I decided to try out controlling the other mind to find out who the person was. I concentrated hard and when I saw who it was I fell to the floor. It was my father, Charles Xavier. He was well and alive, but I'd realised I'd stayed too long in his companion's mind because he had looked straight at her and must have noticed something was wrong. I pulled out. My father was alive, actually alive. But why did he come here? No, he couldn't of have cared. Could he? I pushed the thought from my head. "No more distractions..." I whispered to myself. My father may have come to save me, but he was too late.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Moira! Moira!" I yelled.

She had collapsed. I suspected Elwyn. Yes, her powers were powerful, but she had not learnt to control them fully. She had penetrated Moira's mind but when she pulled out Moira had collapsed.

Moira groaned. Thankfully she was okay. My earpiece buzzed, it was Storm.

"Charles, we found something." She said.

"What?" I asked

"We've found Magneto. He's been knocked unconscious by something." She said.

"Or someone." I replied. "Storm, see if you can find anything else, but remain cautious."

"I will Professor." She said while ending the call.

I bent down towards Moira and helped her up.

"What's happened, Charles?" she asked.

"I do believe you just met our daughter." I replied. "Now let's keep moving, I fear Storm and the others are in great danger."

* * *

I stood back up shakily and closed my eyes. My father was actually here. I steadied myself and opened my eyes. A noise had caught my attention. I reached out with my mind; it was Storm and Father's X-men. I then realised that they must have found Erik's body. An idea suddenly came to me. What if I turned Xavier's precious X-men against him? He would be forced to hurt the ones he loved most.

As Storm opened the door to the throne room I hit her with a telepathic blast. She collapsed. The others rushed forward and I attacked their minds too. I looked down at Storm and saw a flash of lights. I picked it up. It was com-link. I heard a voice coming from the other end.

"Storm, Storm! Where are you? Are you alright? Storm, answer me!" The voice shouted.

I threw it on the ground and crushed it. It was my father on the other end. I still didn't understand why _he_ had come here. I closed my eyes and delved into Storm's memory.

My mind was instantly filled with images: African plains, Xavier finding her, her arrival at the institute, Xavier's funeral, and Storm seeing Xavier again. I pulled out. Tears were forming in the corners of my eyes. I pulled myself together.

I concentrated on Storm's mind. "Go." I told her with my thoughts. "Find Xavier and bring him to me." She rose to her feet with her eyes dead centred with no emotion. She turned around and walked towards the door.

I glanced in the direction of the others who lay motionless on the floor. I closed my eyes and focused on their minds, extracting any memory that would be useful to me. Nothing. I screamed in frustration and ran back to the throne. I sat down wondering how long Storm would take to bring my father.

I closed my eyes. That was when I felt that something wasn't right. I looked towards the X-men and fear rose inside my stomach. Rogue was missing. I looked around the room. She was the only one who could truly stop me. Her power of power absorption meant that she could render me unconscious and steal my telepathy.

I glanced at the room nervously. All of a sudden she jumped out at me.

"The Professor told us not to hurt you, but I knew something like this would happen. I had my doubts when we were rescuing you from the MRD. Your mutant report said 'sedate immediately'. Now why would it say that?" She asked.

The memory came back to me: a street full of unconscious people.

"How d-did you know?" I stammered out.

"After your first field trip to Cerebro, I did a little research. Storm completely denied it, of course, saying that we must give all mutants a second chance." She spoke accusingly.

"NO!" I screamed!

She fell on to the floor. I glanced at my hands. They were shaking violently. How powerful was I? Did I really knock out all of those people? I looked at the memory again. I retrieved more this time.

The MRD were coming for me, so I ran as fast as I could. It wasn't fast enough, because the MRD caught me and took me away. They ran tests on me, locked me up and made sure I always wore a prototype inhibitor. I remembered a young man there. I think his name was David. He told me that he was a telepath as well. We became friends, but one day he left. I became incredibly upset, so the scientists took me away to a white lab and it all went black.

What did they do to me? Tears were running down my cheeks. I felt so confused and angry at the world. Someone needed to pay for it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Storm! Storm!" I yelled into my com, but there was no response.

"What's happening, Charles?" Moira asked worryingly.

"I don't know Moira. I can't get into contact with any of the others. If anything happens, get back to the Blackbird." I said.

"Why Charles, what's happened?" she asked.

"I haven't told you the whole truth." I admitted.

"What do you mean Charles?" Her voice was rising.

"I think Elwyn has turned." I choked.

Then out of nowhere Storm appeared. I was relieved to see that she was alright. I was about to call out to her but then I realised something was wrong.

"Moira!" I screamed, "Run! Get back to the Blackbird!"

Storm sent a gust of wind towards me.

"Storm!" I yelled, "I'm not going to fight you!"

Another gust of wind hit me. It threw me on to the ground. I tried to get up, but the wind was too strong.

"Storm!" I continued to yell. "I'm not your enemy!"

She didn't listen. She just sent another gust of wind towards me. I fell over again, but this time I hit my head. Everything went black.

* * *

I looked at my father. He was lying on the ground unconscious. I would finally have revenge on the man who had abandoned me.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. He looked towards me and said, "Elwyn, why are you doing this? It doesn't have to be this way."

"Hello Father." I said sarcastically. "I was asleep for 36 years and you never even noticed me. I used to think that you must have genuinely not known about me, but then I realised that you are the greatest telepath the world has ever seen. So you knew about me. You abandoned me!"

"Elwyn, I didn't abandon you! I never knew about you until three days ago!" he pleaded, "I care about you!"

"Lies!" I screamed, "All of them... lies! You never cared about me nor will you ever!"

"Elwyn please-" he pleaded.

"No father." I screamed. "Everything... it's your entire fault!"

I attacked his mind; even though he was injured he fought back. Our minds locked as we tried to find each other's weaknesses. He was powerful, but his head injury made him tire quickly. Soon he was just trying to block my attacks. He pleaded over and over, "You don't have to do this, Elwyn!"

But he was weak and on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Good-bye, Father." I spoke with clenched teeth.

For some reason I started to feel dizzy. I looked at my arm. A needle was stuck in it. Everything started to go black and out of focus. "How?" I asked. The sound of my voice was unfamiliar and weak.

"I'm so sorry." Spoke a voice I didn't recognise. "I'm so sorry, my beautiful daughter."

"Mother?" I asked.

Everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11 & Epilouge

**Chapter 11**

My head ached. The battle with Elwyn had been draining. I placed a hand to my bandaged head. I forced my eyes open. I was in the mansion's infirmary. I tried to sit up, but my head wouldn't stop spinning.

"Take it easy, Professor. You and Elywn had quite the battle." Said a voice I found to be Hank's.

"It's good to hear you, Hank." I said.

"You too, Professor." Hank replied.

"How is everyone?" I asked.

"All fine. We were all worrying about you, my friend." he replied.

"What about Erik and Lorna?" I asked again.

"Recovering in Genosha, but otherwise fine." he said.

"What about Elwyn, Hank?" I asked with anticipation.

"I'm sorry, Charles, but she had to be re-frozen. She's back with the MRD." he said while shaking his head.

"I understand Hank. She was too dangerous." I spoke.

"Yes, she was Charles." he added.

"Hank, do you think it would be possible to see her one last time?" I asked.

"I'll see what I can do. You should get some rest Professor." He said as he walked out the door.

* * *

Half an hour later, Moira came down and helped me into a wheelchair so that I could go and see Elwyn. They led us past hallways full of frozen mutants and empty cryogenic pods. The pods stood vertically, lining the walls. Elwyn was in a pod labelled "5532A."

I looked upon my daughter for the last time. The fog swirled around the floor and ice crystals were on her pale skin.

"I'm so sorry Elwyn." I whispered "I'm sorry it had to be this way."

I looked at the cryogenic pod thoughtfully. She had said that I had and never would care for her. I told myself that she was wrong, but deep down inside, a part of me agreed with her. I had not cared for her and now she was back where she had started. As we left, I turned around and looked at my daughter for the very last time.

**Epilogue**

Even when we were back at home in Scotland, there was never a day I didn't think about Elwyn. I called Hank numerous times asking how she was. It was always the same thou still with the MRD. Hank, though, was working on a device which would work a bit like an inhibitor. It would allow Elwyn to still use her telepathy, but not to her full range. Unfortunately this device was years away, but I still had hope. Hope that one day my daughter would return to me.


End file.
